


Femoral Meeting

by bukalay



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AHAHAHAHA, Gen, a ryuji bday fic, lol, lolol, more like bmonth fic, that makes ryuji the hero of the day, this is still continuing despite being way past ryujis bday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: One day after school, Ryuji stumbled as his broken leg was acting up, and because of that, he met one of Gekkoukan High's former athletes. Kazushi Miyamoto.





	1. Prologue

Kazushi Miyamoto had grown up to be a great athlete since High School. He was in Tokyo for an athletic meet.

He was a very approachable person, he was capable of giving advice to other people and he listened to the advice given to him. An all around like-able guy.

He was jogging on the streets of Shibuya when he came upon a teen with yellow hair, probably dyed, kicking an empty can.

"Stupid Kamoshida." The teen grumbled.

Kazushi would've just ignored the grumbling teen, if not for the boy missing his step and stumbled to the ground wincing in pain and nursed his right leg.

"Hey are you alright?" Kazushi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The boy responded immediately. "It's just my leg's been acting lately."

"Let me take a look at that." Kazushi ordered.

"Knock yourself out."

Kazushi nodded as he rolled the right pant leg up and inspected the leg the boy was nursing. He inspected it gently, conscious of the fact that the boy was wincing in pain at every contact.

"Did you break your leg?" Kazushi bluntly asked.

"My teacher broke it." The boy admitted. "My teacher disguised it as a training routine." He continued. "I kinda deserved it since I got the team disbanded." He finished.

"No matter the circumstances, you did not deserve getting your right leg broken." Kazushi stated. "In any case, have you put a cast on this?" The older asked. "Have you undergone surgery?"

"No." The boy shook his head as he leaned on the nearby post. "Ma's already taking three jobs to take care of us, I can't possibly burden her more about my legs." He explained. "Besides, the school already gave me the minimal treatment possible for me to be able to walk." He added. "To cover up for the training mishap." He whispered.

"I see." Kazushi acknowledged the reply. "Anyway, try not to put more strain on your leg else you wouldn't be able to walk." Kazushi advised.

"The school already got me the treatment I need." The boy insisted.

"You also said, the minimal treatment necessary." Kazushi insisted. "There could have been complications since then." He added. "Just trust me on this one. I know the feeling." He continued. "I'm Kazushi Miyamoto" He finally introduced himself. "And you are."

"Ryuji Sakamoto."

"Sakamoto, I'd like us to exchange contact numbers. I'd arrange for you to meet a friend of mine, she may know a thing or two about your situation." Kazushi explained. "Just bear with her, she might be a little bossy."

"Fine." Ryuji slowly stood up, favoring his injured leg.

Ryuji took out his phone and exchanged contact information with the adult before him.

"Wait for my call or message" Kazushi stated. "See you soon." He bid farewell as he continued jogging.


	2. Chapter 1

It has been a few weeks since school began. Ryuji was in his third year when he received a phone call.

“Hello?” Ryuji called out.

“Hello, Sakamoto-kun?” The girl on the other line responded. “I’m Yuko Nishiwaki.” The girl introduced herself. “Kazushi-kun said to call you about something about a broken leg?” She inquired.

“Yeah, Nishiwaki-san.” Ryuji replied. “Miyamoto-san checked on my broken leg when he saw me.” He informed.

“I see.” Yuko replied. “Could you meet me at Shibuya station after classes?” She asked. “I know a doctor that can help you with.” She explained.

“I don’t know.” Ryuji replied. “Ma’s already swamped with expenses.” He explained. “I don’t know if we can afford going to a doctor now.”

“Don’t worry.” Yuko reassured. “Kazushi-kun and I’ll cover your treatment.” She promised. “Or at least the check-up fee.” She amended. “You can decide later if you want to undergo the treatment.”

As far as Ryuji knew, this could be another Kaneshiro situation. Someone exploiting his situation for their own personal gain, just like any rotten adult was.

“I’ll message you my response.” Ryuji replied. “Teacher’s already here.”

“Okay Sakamoto-kun.” Yuko replied. “I will wait for response.”

The phone call ended as the teacher walked in.

As soon as the class was seated after greeting the teacher a message immediately arrived on Ryuji’s phone.

**9:13 AM**

**Anne: What was that about?**

**Ryuji: What was what?**

**Anne: I meant the phone call.**

**Ryuji: Oh that? Just someone inquiring about my old injury.**

**Anne: What about it?**

**9:14 AM**

**Ryuji: Some random guy checked on my leg three days ago and said he’d get me in contact with his friend to get this looked at.**

**Anne: Then?**

**Ryuji: That friend was the one who called, wanted to meet me at Shibuya station. Says she knew a doctor. They’d even cover the check-up fees**

**Anne: What’s the harm? You can now get that looked at. That has been acting up lately right?**

**9:16 AM**

**Ryuji: I know, I guess I just don’t want Ma to pay for anything more because of what I caused.**

**Ryuji: Besides the school already get this looked at and paid for the smallest treatment necessary.**

**Anne: Still what’s the harm? I say go for it.**

**Ryuji: You think so?**

**Anne: Yeah. At the very least you’d know what’s up with your leg.**

Not a moment later, Ryuji texted the Yuko about his reply.

**9:20 AM**

**Ryuji: About that checkup. How’s 4:30 PM sounds?**

**Nishikawa-san: That sounds lovely!**

**Nishikawa-san: See you then!**

 


	3. Chapter 2

Kazushi and Yuko arrived at the train station. Kazushi immediately located Ryuji via the color of his hair.

"I see him." Kazushi informed his companion.

"You sure Kazu-kun?" Yuko asked.

"Blond male wearing a Shujin uniform? Kazushi stated Ryuji's appearance. "That's him alright."

The duo stopped in front of Ryuji.

"Sakamoto, sorry, did you wait long?" Kazushi asked the young boy.

"No." Ryuji responded as he shook his head. "I just arrived here myself."

"I see." Kazushi nodded. "This is Yuko Nishiwaki, the friend I was talking about." He introduced his companion.

"Ryuji Sakamoto, please take care of me." Ryuji introduced himself as he bowed to the older woman.

"Likewise Sakamoto-kun." Yuko responded as she too nodded her head in recognition.

"I tagged along as Yuko doesn't really know what you look like." Kazushi explained his appearance.

"So Sakamoto-kun, when did you acquire this injury?" Yuko inquired.

"About two years ago." Ryuji answered. "Kamoshida introduced me to a new routine that he claimed would surely boost our chances into regionals.

"Kamoshida?" Yuko asked.

"The coach at Shujin that sexually harassed the female volleyball players and physically abused the male ones." Kazushi explained.

Ryuji narrated his experience under Kamoshida's jealous eyes. The training, the beatings, everything he and his teammates, then, endured.

"Horrible." Yuko responded.

"Well that's all in the past." Ryuji shrugged. "Kamoshida's behind bars and the team's been having great days under our old coach."

Kazushi and Yuko looked at each other as they realized the implication of Ryuji's words: He wasn't part of the team anymore.

"In any case, we'll take you to the doctor responsible for Kazu-kun's recovery." Yuko stated.

"Wait, you kept in contact with him?" Kazushi asked.

"How could I not?" Yuko responded with another question. "As Gekkoukan's Track Team assistant coach, it's my duty to look after the team's health." She answered.

"We could've used a great assistant coach as you." Ryuji muttered to himself. "In any case." He joined in on the conversation. "Where do we go?" He asked.

"We'll just go to the hospital where he has a lot of patients." Yuko answered.

* * *

Yuko and Kazushi were waiting outside the doctor's office as Ryuji was getting his leg checked up by the doctor.

"Yukari-chan?" Yuko questioned as she saw a familiar face walked down the hallway they were waiting.

"Yuko-chan?" Yukari returned the question. "Yuko-chan! How have you been?" She exclaimed as soon as she confirmed who called her.

The two girls embraced each other as they were reunited with each other.

"I'm fine! You're looking at Gekkoukan's track team assistant coach." Yuko boasted. "Though even that doesn't stack up to being Reiko Kujakuin." She teased.

"Oh right, you are the current Pink Argus of the current Featherman series." Kazushi realized. "My nephew doesn't shut up about that show." He chuckled.

"Ssssh! Not so loud." She hissed. "People might hear you!" She whispered. "Hello Kazushi-kun."

Yuko had the decency to cover her mouth as Kazushi just scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Why don't we sit?" Kazushi prompted as he went and sat on a nearby chair.

The girls followed Kazushi example and sat side by side.

"In any case, what are you doing here?" Yukari asked. "Iwatodai is far from Tokyo."

"Kazushi and I got a kid checked up by the doctor I'm in contact with." Yuko answered. "His leg's broken." She added. "Kinda like Kazu-kun's situation then."

"Everyone said it was a training mishap." Kazushi continued. "The kid said that the stand-in coach was jealous of their coach that's why he pushed him to the limit that resulted in his broken leg." He finished.

"That's horrible." Yukari remarked. "By any chance, was that kid from Shujin?" She asked.

"How'd you know?" Yuko asked.

"Shujin was the only school involved with physical abuse of its students in the past year by way of Suguru Kamoshida." Yukari explained. "Although, the case only involved volleyball athletes and not track athletes." She added. "That's why I asked."

"It was Kamoshida who broke his leg." Kazushi confirmed. "The kid told me himself." He added. "I thought the track team sued Kamoshida for physical and child abuse?" He asked.

"To my knowledge, no." Yukari shook his head. "Although there were two complaints of sexual harassment and a case of suicide instigation." She recalled. "It may be the school covering everything up." She hypothesized. "The school was in much of a scandal already, any more could ruin the reputation of the school."

"I thank you for your assistance Yamagishi." A familiar regal voice cut the three of them off from their conversation. "You're the only one I can trust handling Ergonomics Research artifacts, lest we'll have another situation on our hands." She finished.

"It's no problem Mitsuru-senpai, happy to be of assistance." A meek voice replied.

"Mitsuru-senpai! Fuuka-chan!" Yukari greeted the duo.

"Did you wait long Yukari?" Mitsuru asked.

"Actually no." Yukari shook her head. "These guys kept me company." She informed as she gestured to Yuko and Kazushi.

"Kirijo-senpai." Kazushi and Yuko stood up bowed at the older woman.

"Nishiwaki, Miyamoto." Mitsuru acknowledged. "I thank you for keeping Yukari company." She thanked the duo.

"Actually we just saw Yukari walk out of the door." Yuko answered at the Kirijo. "We were just catching up while we waited for someone."

"It's someone from Shujin with a broken leg." Yukari supplied. "Another victim of Kamoshida's."

"I see, that's unfortunate." Mitsuru remarked. "Is his mobility hindered in the slightest?" She asked as she gave a subtle glance at Fuuka.

Fuuka merely nodded.

"He mentioned his knee is acting up." Kazushi answered. "I suppose it is." He added. "To what extent, that's what were here to find out." He finished.

"Mitsuru-senpai, I need to use the rest room." Fuuka piped in.

"We'll wait right here Yamagishi." Mitsuru nodded.

Fuuka nodded as she left for the restroom.

"Was this injury recent or not?" Mitsuru asked as she returned her attention to her two underclassmen.

"From his story, his injury was well over two years ago." Kazushi replied. "He said that the school gave him the minimum treatment necessary." He added.

"That's likely to cover up the coach's misdeeds." Mitsuru pointed out.

"We thought so too." Yuko agreed.

"Although that remains to be a speculation." Mitsuru quickly continued. "We don't have ample evidence to back up that claim." She added. "And the principal of when Kamoshida was a teacher is dead." She finished grimly.

"Once the results come out, I'll give you a call." A new voice stopped everyone outside talking a man in a white robe and a young boy with dyed hair went out the door.

"So how was he Doctor?" Yuko asked the good doctor.

"We're still waiting for the results of the tests we made Sakamoto-kun take." The doctor replied. "For the most part, if he'd let his legs rest for a while, he should be fine." The doctor chuckled. "Meaning no more after school runs."

"For real?" Ryuji reacted. "But I get antsy when I don't run around like I used to." He explained.

"You're gonna have to deal with it." Kazushi chuckled. "Or else you won't be able to walk at all." He reasoned to the younger boy. "Believe me I know what you're going through." He shared. "I was in the same position as you." He continued. "I was too caught up with my nephew's admiration of me that I pushed myself to the limit which got me suspended from any and all track activities for almost a year." He finished.

"Good thing, you recovered by the time the next school year rolled around." Yuko smiled. "Right Kazu-kun?"

"It just sucked not to be able to continue club activities with him considering what happened." Kazushi sighed.

"I know what you mean." Yuko adopted a somber expression. "In any case, how much for the check-up doctor?" She bounced right back up.

"I'll cover the cost." Mitsuru voiced out.

"Kirijo-sama?" The doctor voiced.

"Mitsuru-senpai?" Yukari questioned.

"Kirijo-senpai?" Yuko and Kazushi did the same.

"Wha-?" Ryuji was just as dumbfounded as everyone else at the recent turn of events.

"Sakamoto-kun, this is Mitsuru Kirijo, owner and CEO of the Kiriijo group of companies." Yuko introduced Mitsuru.

"And this here is Yukari Takeba, a model." Kazushi introduced Yukari.

"I'm Ryuji Sakamoto, it's nice to meet you Kirijo-san, Takeba-san." Ryuji introduced himself.

"Likewise Sakamoto." Mitsuru voiced her own and Yukari's thoughts.

"Aren't you Feather Pink from the Featherman series?" Ryuji asked. "Futaba doesn't really shut up about how you're the first non-Feather red to be the leader."

Yukari simply blushed at the comment while Mitsuru smiled at the remark.

"Can I ask why Mitsuru-senpai?" Yukari voiced out everyone's question, steering the topic back to the recent discussion.

"From the information Nishiwaki and Miyamoto divulged, Sakamoto barely has enough funds to go for a treatment." Mitsuru explained. "They are planning on shouldering the check-up costs themselves."

Kazushi's jaw dropped to the ground while Yuko merely shrugged. "I mean, she's not wrong."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ryuji voiced out.

"Of course." Mitsuru nodded.

"The doctor already said that there's nothing wrong." Ryuji reasoned out. "I just don't get what the fuss is."

"That's where you are wrong Sakamoto-kun." The doctor denied the statement. "The results have yet to reveal that." He corrected. "What I meant by my earlier statement was that, you aren't in any danger of being crippled for life if you lay off on running for a while."

"But the school already gave the smallest necessary treatment?" Ryuji reasoned out.

"Keyword being smallest." The doctor argued.

"You shouldn't argue with the doctor." Yuko advised. "They know better than us."

"But." Ryuji tried to say something. "Fine." He resigned.

"Mitsuru-senpai." Fuuka called out. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting." She apologized as she subtly nodded.

"It's nothing Fuuka." Yukari smiled at her friend. "We were in the middle of a conversation." She shared. "Which reminds me, don't you two have a train to catch?" She asked her two former classmates.

"Crap!" Kazushi cussed. "Yuko we need to go."

Yuko merely nodded as she got her things. "Doctor, please give us a call too when the results come out." She called out. "

"Will do." The doctor nodded. "Be careful on your way Nishiwaki-chan, Miyamoto-kun."

As soon as the duo left, Mitsuru faced the doctor. "Doctor, can you lend us your office for a few moments?" She asked him. "It concerns the now defunct Ergonomics research facilities." She explained. "We just need some place to talk about."

"Of course Kirijo-sama." The doctor nodded. "Kindly give me a call when you're done." He smiled.

"If that's all, I need to see Ma now." Ryuji shared. "Ma's really worried when she heard I was at the hospital."

"Actually Sakamoto-kun, can we spare a bit more of your time?" Yukari voiced out as Mitsuru entered the doctor's office. "We'd like to discuss something with you." She smiled.

"Okay?" Ryuji was perplexed at the recent turn of events. "Why?"

"We're discussing your feats as a Phantom Thief." Mitsuru bluntly stated.

"As blunt as ever." Yukari shook her head. "I guess some things never change."

"Wha-!" Ryuji was at a loss for words. "For real?" He groaned to himself, they were disbanded a few weeks ago. "I don't know what you're talking about Kirijo-san." He denied the claim. "I really need to go, Ma's really worried."

"Yamagishi, list his Persona's weaknesses." Mitsuru ordered.

"Right." Fuuka complied. "Weak against wind, resists fire, and blocks electricity." She narrated. "Some skills include God's Hand, Agneyestra, Ziodyne, Maziodyne."

Ryuji was at a loss for words, not only did the Kirijo lady utter out the word Persona, one of them was even listing his Persona's strengths and weaknesses and not to mention some of his Persona's skills.

"C'mon, we won't be long." Yukari stated. "We just want to talk is all." She assured the boy.

"Fine, I'm going in." Ryuji grumbled." But this doesn't prove that I am a Phantom Thief." He denied the claim.


	4. Chapter 3

"C'mon Ren, Pick up." Ryuji muttered to himself as he paced around his room, phone on his ear.

Ryuji was let go from the hospital after no information was extracted from him. To be more precise, after Ryuji denied everything thrown at him. Although he was still reeling from the fact that for all intents and purposes, his identity was compromised.

He really doesn't know what to do, hence calling their leader.

"Hello Ryuiji, do you know what time is it?" Ren's groaning voice was heard from the other line.

"I effed up man." Ryuji admitted. "I effed up." He repeated as he sat on a chair slumped forward.

"What did you do this time?" Morgana's chimed into the conversation.

"Can it you stupid cat." Ryuji growled as his free hand balled into a fist. "I don't have time for your BS."

"What happened?" Ren's voice was laced with seriousness.

"Someone confronted me about being a Phantom Thief." Ryuji shared.

"What?!" Morgana yelled. "How could you be so careless Ryuji?!" He chastised. "I've always told you to stop announcing that you are a phantom thief."

"Not the time Morgana." Ren's voice cut through the incoming tirade. "What did you do?"

"I denied everything of course." Ryuji's voice was indignant. "And besides the rest of us here weren't even talking about being a phantom thief." He hissed. "They concluded that I'm a Phantom Thief because I had a persona!"

Ryuji was really panicking now. This new development could land Ren back in jail, worst everyone would go down with him.

First the track team, now his friends.

"Ryuji, you need to calm down." Ren's soothing voice brought him back to reality. "Calm down." He repeated.

"But that's impossible!" Morgana shrieked. "No one should be able to identify if anyone is Persona-user or not." He added. "We're the only Persona users around."

"Are you absolutely sure about that Morgana?" Ren asked the cat.

"Well no, but." Morgana tried to reason out.

"Well?" Ren asked.

"Fine." Morgana resigned. "Anyone with a stronger navigating Persona should be able to identify if someone is a Persona user or not." He admitted. "But even then using Personas in the real world is unheard of!" He argued.

"Well they used it." Ryuji snarled. "They even listed Captain Kidd's skills, strength and weakness."

"That's a terrifying ability." Ren remarked. "You just need to deny everything alright Ryuji." Ren suggested. "They can't force you to tell anything unless they have a warrant." He explained. "They don't have proof to prove their claim." He finished.

"I know." Ryuji sighed. "But don't worry, I won't drag everyone else down with me." He added in a somber tone. "I won't make a repeat of what happened to the track team." He continued. "Thanks for talking to me Ren." He finished.

"No Ryuji, you need to deny everything you hear me?" Ren stated in a firm manner. "You can't tell them anything alright." He insisted.

"About that." Ryuji hesitated. "I kinda owe them now."

Ryuji proceeded to narrate how he was even in contact with the people who scanned him in the first place.

"So that's how it went down." Ren was in deep thought. "Nothing we can do for now." He added. "You just need to deny everything they throw at you Ryuji." He insisted. "You got that?"

"Sure man." Ryuji sighed. "But if things do go south, I can assure you that things won't go the same way the track team did." He finished. "Bye"

"No Ryu-"

Ryuji hung up and lied down on his mattress and thought of the things that has happened. If there's one thing he appreciates Morgana for, it's that the cat would leave him alone and won't bother him.

One thing is for sure, he won't bring the rest of the thieves down with him.

**2:25 AM**

**Ren: You need to deny everything alright?**

* * *

It was right after the classes for the day ended. Anne approached Ryuji as soon as the teacher exited the classroom.

"Hey Ryuji, what's the deal with those guys in black?" Anne asked.

"I don't know." Ryuji shrugged. "Why?"

"Well they were asking questions about you." Anne answered.

"For real?" Ryuji questioned.

"Specifically questions about when you were still a member of the track team." Anne informed him. "Which reminds me, did the track team ever sue Kamoshida?" She added another question. "I know the volleyball team did, both male and female teams did." She shared. "Along with the case Kawakami-sensei insisted Shiho and I file against him."

"No, they never did." Ryuji answered. "I didn't sue him either for my leg." He added. "It's too much of a hassle and Ma's swamped already" He explained. "I can't do that to her." He finished.

"Ryuji, you should have." Anne eyes widened. "Out of everyone, you suffered the most under Kamoshida." She explained.

"No I didn't." Ryuji shook his head. "Shiho did." He replied.

"That was different." Anne insisted. "Shiho's in another school able to walk and still able to play volleyball." She explained.

"Maybe so." Ryuji sighed. "I can't sue even if I wanted to." He added. "We just don't have enough money for that." He explained.

"Fine." Anne sighed. "Did you go to the doctor's office yesterday?" She asked and started another topic.

"Yeah." Ryuji nodded. "The doctor said I need to lay off on after school running." He shared.

Before Ryuji could say more, his and Anne's phone notified them of something.

"It's from Makoto." Anne said as she fished out her phone. "On the old 1412 group chat." She added.

**4:35 PM**

**Makoto: Were there people in black in Shujin earlier?**

**Futaba: There were.**

**Makoto: Did they ask some questions?**

**Anne: They did.**

**Anne: They were about Ryuji and his days as a track member.**

**Makoto: I was asked the same thing.**

**Makoto: They said they needed input on Ryuji's days as a track team member.**

**Makoto: From the eyes of the Student Council President.**

**Ryuji: For real?**

**4:36 PM**

**Futaba: Really?**

**Futaba: That's weird.**

**Anne: What's weird Futaba-chan?**

**Futaba: I wasn't even asked a question by those weirdoes**

**Futaba: In fact, none of the first years were asked questions.**

**4:37 PM**

**Anne: That is weird.**

**Yusuke: There were no people in black earlier in Kosei.**

**Haru: I noticed them talking to Mako-chan earlier.**

**Haru: But I wasn't approached by them.**

**Makoto: I think the people approached were those who were aware of Kamoshida.**

**Makoto: It would make sense if none of the current first years were approached.**

**4:38 PM**

**Makoto: This also applies to why Haru-chan and Yusuke-kun weren't approached as well.**

**Ren: Is this related to what you've told me last night Ryuji?**

Anne looked at the boy in front of him with a questioning look before replying.

**4:39 PM**

**Makoto: Last night?**

**Anne: Why Ren?**

**Anne: What did Ryuji tell you last night?**

**Yusuke: I must admit, I too am curious on what Ryuji has divulged.**

**Ryuji: Some lady out-ed me as a Phantom Thief by scanning me for a Persona.**

**Anne: Scanning?**

**4:40 PM**

**Ren: Morgana said that it's possible to detect a Persona-user, if someone has a powerful enough navigating Persona.**

**Futaba: But that's impossible!**

**Anne: I agree!**

**Anne: You can't use a Persona in the real world.**

**Ryuji: Well they used it on me**

**Ryuji: Considering that, that Kirijo lady is loaded, those people in black may be her employees.**

**4:41 PM**

**Makoto: Ryuji may have a point.**

**Makoto: They may be profiling Ryuji for past crimes.**

**Ryuji: The hell! I haven't done anything!**

**Makoto: Calm down Ryuji. I never said you did anything unjustifiable.**

**Futaba: Apart from being a phantom thief of course.**

**Makoto: Although to be fair, they started the interview with questions about Ryuji's mother.**

**Ryuji: The eff! Why did no one tell that they were asking about Ma?!**

**Anne: Oh right, they did start the question about your mom Ryuji.**

Ryuji glared at Ann for a brief second before typing in his reply.

**Ryuji: And I repeat, why didn't anyone told me sooner?!**

**Makoto: Sorry, but questions about you were very peculiar and were the ones that stuck.**

**4:42 PM**

**Makoto: I did ask them, why they were asking about you and your mother?**

**Makoto: They claimed that its background checking your mother.**

**Haru: If that was the case, why didn't they approach Ryuji-kun?**

**Ryuji: Haru's right, I was never approached by them.**

**Ren: Were they asking any other questions apart from Ryuji's involvement in the track team?**

**Anne: No.**

**Makoto: No, they didn't.**

**Ren: We'll worry about that when the time comes.**

**Ren: We can't do anything about it.**

**Ren: In any case, Ryuji?**

**Ryuji: Yeah?**

**Ren: Just deny everything okay?**

**Ren: They don't have anything on you.**

**Ryuji: I know.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji's mother finally sues Kamoshida and Ryuji feels guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst.  
> Also I'm very proud of this chapter.

A few days flew by and the news were blaring with the latest hottest headlines, but Ryuji was really never into the latest gossips and news so he mostly ignored them.

Apart from the time when he and the Phantom Thieves were active. Every single day, he was glued to the headlines, giddy at the fact that he and the rest of the Phantom Thieves were changing society one by one.

Ryuji found his mother's sunglasses beside the meal his mother left for him. He simply shrugged at the lone accessory and pocketed it, he figured he'd give it to his mother when she'd want it back, instead of her coming back home.

He just ate the meal his mother left for him as she had left early for work.

* * *

Ryuji had just arrived at his classroom when he was confronted by Anne about something.

"Did you finally decide to sue Kamoshida? Came Anne's immediate question.

"What? No!" Ryuji responded. "I did say we don't have enough money for that shit. Right?"

"You did, but what is this?" Anne asked as she showed Ryuji her phone with a new article.

The headline of the article was  _' **Disgruntled Mom Sues School Coach over Son's Broken Leg'**_. On the picture was Ryuji's mother sitting by a table at the police station writing on some papers.

**' _TOKYO - Mrs. Hotaru Sakamoto has just sued, former Volleyball Star, Suguru Kamoshida over her son's broken leg, former track star of Shujin Academy, Ryuji Sakamoto.'_**

**' _She was apparently told by school officials that her son, suffered a training mishap that broke his leg. That was why she never sued the currently imprisoned volleyball coach.'_**

**' _We launched a full-scale investigation at Shujin a few days prior to confirm if it was true.' The prosecutor stated. 'To our surprise, not only was it true, but the late principal of the school hid it, and disguised everything as self-defense and a training mishap.'_**

"This." Ryuji commented. "I didn't know about this." He admitted. "Ma's been staying out later than usual." He added. "But I didn't think she was talking to the police and the prosecutor about my leg." He continued.

"I'm so happy for you Ryuji." Anne smiled at his friend. "You're finally getting the justice you deserve." She added as she hugged her friend tightly.

"I know I should be happy for this but," Ryuji sighed. "I can't help but feel guilty." He continued. "I gave Ma another problem."

"That's just how most mothers are." Mishima piped in. "I've always hid my bruises and injuries caused by Kamoshida before heading home." He admitted. "As a result none of my folks found out about it." He added. "When this story broke earlier, they did ask me how my life under Kamoshida was." He sighed. "And I told them the truth this time." He finished.

"Good for you Yuuki-kun." Anne greeted.

"Mom and Dad are currently heading to the police station and add another case on Kamoshida's file." Mishima informed them. "Some teachers even gave the supposedly deleted CCTV footage of everything." He added. "From Kamoshida's involvement in the track team to his assault on Takamaki-san and Suzui-san." He continued "Though, I fear that I may be taken in for questioning." He admitted. "I was Kamoshida's accomplice in everything, from Suzui-san's assault to the leak of Ren's record."

"Eff that!" Ryuji exclaimed, garnering the attention of a few of his classmates. "You were as much of a victim by Kamoshida as the rest of us." He stated firmly.

"Ryuji's right Yuuki-kun." Anne agreed. "And even when you complied with Kamoshida's demands, he still gave you injuries and bruises." She pointed out. "Didn't he 'accidentally' sent you to the infirmary one time?" She asked. "And everyone understood that, that was deliberate." She firmly stated. "

"Thanks for the good pep talk guys." The Mishima sighed. "But I think it's best to prepare myself for the worst possible outcome."

"Stand!" The class representative announced as the teacher walked inside cutting off whatever reply both Anne and Ryuji may have had.

* * *

It was during lunch break that Makoto and Haru decided to visit Shujin Academy. The Five-some were at the school's courtyard eating lunch as they talked about the news headline that broke out earlier in the day.

"With the recent developments." Makoto began. "It now makes sense why I was asked questions at the same time the people of Shujin were questioned about Ryuji-kun's time in track." She added. "It was to build a case against Kamoshida."

"It does explain a few things." Haru nodded. "But if that was their intent from the very beginning, why did they start with asking about Ryuji's mother?" She pointed out. "And claim it was for background checking." She finished.

"That is weird." Anne agreed. "Usually background checks only have questions of the applicant involved." She explained.

"Maybe it's connected to that Kirijo lady who confronted Ryuji about his Persona?" Futaba voiced out.

"Futaba-chan may have a point." Makoto agreed. "Only Mitsuru Kirijo has the power to hire someone she pleases being the CEO and owner of the Kirijo group of companies."

"She's also one of the investors of Okumura Foods." Haru supplied. "So she definitely has more money than your average person." She added.

"Maybe she's doing it to coax Ryuji-kun into admitting being a phantom thief." Makoto offered.

"I'm not telling shit." Ryuji exclaimed.

"There lies the problem." Makoto argued.

"I agree." Haru nodded.

"How so?" Anne asked.

"By hiring your mother, they have leverage over you." Makoto explained.

Ryuji's eyes narrowed at the scenarios being offered. He didn't think his mother could get in trouble because of all this Phantom Thief stuff.

"I don't care what happens to me." Ryuji frowned. "If they touch a single strand on my mother's hair, I won't hesitate." He growled.

"Calm down Ryuji." Anne chastised. "I'm pretty sure those are just hypothetical situations." She reassured. "Right Makoto?"

"At this rate, it may not be." Makoto admitted. "But we can't act hasty." She immediately added. "We can't ignore the possibility that they're acting in good faith." She continued.

"Acting in good faith?" Ryuji questioned.

"Meaning, acting out of the goodness of their hearts." Haru supplied.

"Goodness of their hearts!" Futaba giggled. "That is so cheesy." She chuckled.

"So you're saying that anything is possible?" Anne asked in clarification.

"In other words, hope for the best and prepare for the worst." Ryuji sighed. "Ma always told me that."

"Wise words." Haru nodded.

"But we're back right where we started." Anne pointed out.

"Not exactly." Makoto argued.

"What do you mean Mako-chan?" Haru asked.

"We have established the possibilities why Kirijo-san was doing what she did." Makoto started. "We also established the possible outcomes of the different situations." She added. "All we can do now is prepare for anything that could happen." She finished.

"But that doesn't exactly explain why Ma's involved in all of this!" Ryuji exclaimed. "I can't have Ma getting involved in whatever mess I managed to get into." He sighed.

"Maybe Mrs. Sakamoto wasn't involved at all." Another voice offered.

The five former phantom thieves of hearts looked at the source of the voice and saw Ren and Anne's former advisory teacher, Sadayo Kawakami, walking towards them.

"I'm sorry, I can't help but overhear your discussion." Kawakami apologized.

"W-what did you hear K-kawakami-sensei?" Anne nervously asked.

"That you were worried what the questions were about." The teacher answered. "While it's true they did start their questions inquiring about Sakamoto's mother." She continued. "That was done in order to establish Sakamoto's character at home and at school." She added. "Before Kamoshida ruined his chances for an athletic scholarship." She supplied. "They even questioned how the mother-son duo interacted outside of the school." She continued. "Suffice to say, what Kamoshida has been feeding his fellow teachers were total lies." She finished.

"Was that all?" Anne breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought it was something serious." She exclaimed.

"Not to mention how the late Principal covered everything up." Kawakami sighed.

Now that another situation was presented, Ryuji can relax a bit, that there was a chance that his mother wasn't involved at all.

He can breathe easy knowing that.

"Although, I still don't approve of your dye job." Kawakami chastised. "I will continue to badger you to dye your hair back to its natural color until you do so Sakamoto."

"Fine, fine." Ryuji dismissed the teacher's comments.

"In any case, thank you for the input Kawakami-sensei." Makoto and Haru bowed at the teacher.

"It's nothing Nijima." The teacher smiled. "I'm glad Sakamoto has you to run to when he finds himself in trouble." She continued. "Sakura, Takamaki, Sakamoto, classes are about to start." She reminded. "Say your goodbyes to your upperclassmen."

"Will do sensei." Anne, Futaba and Ryuji responded as they bowed in respect to the teacher.

As soon as the teacher was out of sight, everyone sat down.

"Remember Ryuji-kun, Prepare for the worst." Makoto reminded.

"And hope for the best." Ryuji nodded. "Gotcha."

* * *

After doing some upper body exercises in the gym in Shinjuku, Ryuji went home. He can still remember the words his senpai in the team had said to him as soon as he was finished cleaning himself.

"Give me a call if you want me to testify Sakamoto. You deserve it."

He didn't know what to say. He simply nodded and went on his way.

"Ma, I'm home." Ryuji announced as he opened the door.

"Ryu-kun!" Hotarou immediately threw herself unto her son. "I'm so sorry." She apologized as she sobbed unto her son's chest.

"Wha-Ma!" Ryuji was caught off guard. "Wha-what are you apologizing for?" He questioned in alarm.

"I'm so sorry." Hotarou continued to apologize. "I'm so sorry."

"Ma." Ryuji tried to get his mother's attention. "Ma."

Hotarou's red puffy eyes stared at Ryuji's as she acknowledged her son's call for her. She really felt guilty after learning everything the horrible coach did to her boy, her lovely little boy.

"C'mon let's sit down by the couch." Ryuji prompted as he removed his shoes.

Ryuji realized that he hasn't told his mother about what Kamoshida did to him. All his mother knew was the apparent training mishap and him lashing out at the ex-coach which ruined his reputation once and for all.

"If this is about Kamoshida, you don't have to apologize for anything." Ryuji assured his mother. "Kamoshida's in jail remember?"

"But I should've known." The elder Sakamoto sniffed. "The bruises and the injuries." She continued. "I should've known that," She paused. "That, that." She repeated. "That bastard was hurting you!" She sobbed. "What was the point of separating from your deadbeat of a father if some stranger is going to do the same to you?!" She cried.

Ryuji listened to his mother's words as he rubbed his mother's back in comfort.

Hotarou's words rang true. Everything they went through felt useless from their perspective. They got out of a beating done by an abusive fertilizer donor only to be beaten up by a jealous stranger who wants to glory all to himself.

"It wasn't your fault Ma." Ryuji reassured. "You're practically taking on three jobs everyday just to feed ourselves." He smiled as he hugged his mother. "Everything is Kamoshida's fault." He reiterated. "It was him who beat me up, it was him who broke my leg." He cooed.

"Still." Ryuji's mother stated. "Mothers are supposed to know these things." She argued. "Mothers should be able to tell if their child is hurt or not." She sobbed. "Mothers should know best."

"It's alright Ma." Ryuji tried to reassure. "It's alright, I still have you." He cooed.


	6. Chapter 5

It was in the middle of Anne and Ryuji's PE class when things went from normal to strange to downright weird. They were in separate teams playing basketball. Well Anne was playing while Ryuji was on a bench due to his previous injury.

As Anne was about to shoot the ball she was holding, everything turned green and black.

"Wha-!" Anne exclaimed after throwing the ball to the ring.

Ryuji immediately stood up from the bench as soon as everything turned weird. He looked around the closed court and saw lots and lots of coffins standing around where his classmates and schoolmates should have been.

"What the Hell!" Ryuji screamed in alarm.

"What the hell?!" Anne yelled in panic. "What's going on?!"

Anne's scream pulled Ryuji out of his terrified daze. Anne was still here, the both of them can figure this out and escape whatever hell hole this was.

Ryuji was about to approach his friend when he noticed the panther mask that adorned her head. He tried to cup a feel of his face, and sure enough the metallic skull mask was on his face too.

"Panther pull yourself together!" Ryuji called out, slipping into codenames.

That seemed to pull Anne, Panther, out of her waking nightmare.

"What the hell Ryu-!"

Anne wasn't able to continue her train of thought as soon as she saw Ryuji's skull mask on his face. It was imperative that they stick to codenames for now, considering their mask materialized, even though the rest of their outfits didn't.

"What's going on Skull?" Anne asked. "Why do we have our masks but not our outfits?" She continued. "Not that I'm complaining." She added.

"Hell if I know." Ryuji answered. "Mona's not here and he's usually the expert when it comes to Shadows and Personas." He added.

"Oracle!" Ryuji and Anne yelled in unison.

"We need to find her fast!" Anne agreed. "Let's go to the locker rooms first, we can call her phone there." She suggested.

The duo nodded as they existed the gymnasium only to find more coffins and painted in green hue. The two of them were definitely on guard, they didn't know the area they were in. The both of them made a turn and saw a fellow student on his knees holding his head.

"Hey you alright?" Ryuji stated as he rushed to the boy. "It's gonna be oka-."

Whatever Ryuji was going to say was cut off as the boy started screaming and holding his head. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Suddenly the boy was  _leaking_ black ooze from his face before it engulfed him.

"What the hell?!" Anne and Ryuji screamed in alarm.

The black ooze then reformed once more into a shadow, an Oberon.

Ryuji's first instinct was to punch the shadow but it simply dodged his attack and retaliated with slashing him with the sword he had.

"Damn!" Ryuji cussed his PE uniform was slashed.

"Come Carmen!" Anne gambled as she forcibly ripped the mask off of her face.

A woman in a red dress and frilly skirt materialized behind and Anne and sent a fireball on the floor. Soon enough, a pillar of fire erupted under the Oberon, dealing considerable damage.

"I didn't think of using my Persona." Ryuji admitted. "Captain Kidd!" He shouted as he ripped his mask from his face.

A man in a pirates' garb standing on a pirate ship appeared behind Ryuji and floated a few altitudes higher and rushed at the Oberon hurting the shadow as it hit.

"It was a risk." Anne admitted. "Persona!" She shouted as she summoned Carmen once more and shot a beam at the sky, causing it rain sky-blue dews, healing and rejuvenating the duo.

As soon as the shadow recovered, he set his eyes on Anne and charged at her. He flapped his wings at faster rate and circled the girl. Not before long a flurry of slashing attacks hit Anne from every side.

"Panther!" Ryuji shouted as he rushed to her side.

"I'm fine." Anne reassured, but her clothes now have torn and slashes. "Persona." She summoned Carmen again and shot a blue ray on the ground she's standing on and healed herself.

"Well let's kick his ass!" Ryuji announced.

"Wait." Anne exclaimed as she dodged a lightning bolt from the shadow. "We can't." She added as she hid behind a pillar

"What do you mean we can't?" Ryuji questioned as he dodged another sword strike from the shadow.

"Remember what that shadow looked earlier." Anne hissed. "What if we kill that student when we defeat that shadow." She explained. "We can't have that!" She exclaimed.

Ryuji realized: the kid was innocent. The kid wasn't Kamoshida or any of the adults in the past.

"Fuck." Ryuji cussed. "We can't stay on the defensive Anne." He argued as he hid behind another pillar.

"Don't you think I don't know that?!" Anne growled. "Those slashes hurt."

"Sakamoto, can you hear me Sakamoto?" A familiar voice penetrated their brains before Ryuji could even reply.

"Kirijo-san?" Ryuji asked as he gestured for Anne to be silent.

"Correct." The voice-Mitsuru-affirmed. "Where are you right now?" She asked.

"I'm at my school, currently being attacked by a shadow." Ryuji admitted.

"I was afraid of that." Mitsuru sighed. "You can defend yourself and even defeat the shadow." She advised.

"Are you for real?!" Ryuji yelled, which gave his and Anne's position away. "We just saw a person turn into that same shadow!" He exclaimed. "We don't want to kill anyone!" He continued. "Crap."

Anne started running and dodging electrical strikes from the shadow. She also summoned Carmen to erect pillars of fire to defend herself from the shadow's attack.

"I will explain later." Mitsuru insisted. "You are in immediate danger." She explained. "They'll be fine."

"Fine." Ryuji acquiesced. "But this is on you Kirijo." He snarled as he summoned Captain Kidd.

Captain Kidd raised his arm cannon and fired a cannonball to the sky. Not a moment later, dozens of red rocks rained from the sky and all of them hit Oberon.

"We'll send someone over, hold out as long as you can." Mitsuru ordered.

"Skull!" Anne yelled in anger. "What are you doing?!" She glared.

"You heard what Kiriio said Panther." Ryuji exclaimed. "Our lives are in immediate danger."

"Skull! Panther! Where the heck are you?!" Futaba's voice rang in their heads. "I'm surrounded by coffins! My phone's not working! What on earth is happening?!"

Fu-Oracle!" Anne exclaimed. "Glad you're okay!" She expressed his relief.

"Are you alright?" Ryuji asked in worry.

"For the most part I'm fine." Futaba admitted. "Apart from being surrounded by standing coffins

"Don't get out of your classroom." Ryuji ordered. "We will come get you." He explained. "Can you give us support while in there?" He asked.

"I can." Futaba affirmed.

"Good to hear." Ryuji nodded.

"Does this shadow have any weaknesses?" Anne asked as she ducked from a stab.

"Yeah, that one's weak to nuclear attacks." Futaba shared.

"Damn!" Ryuji cussed as he pulled Anne from another attack of the shadow. "I wish Nijima-senpai was here."

"Don't worry." Futaba reassured. "That Oberon is on its last legs."

"Just what I needed to hear." Ryuji smirked. "Come Captain Kidd!" He yelled as his Persona materialized before him.

The Persona simply flew a few altitudes higher and aimed its canon-arm at the Oberon and fired a disembodied golden hand. The golden arm in question expanded a few sizes bigger and knocked the shadow a few paces away from the duo as it hit.

The shadow melted in a puddle of black ooze and uncovered the now unconscious student, clothes a little creased so far fine and breathing.

"That's a relief." Anne sighed.

"We don't need to hold back." Ryuji nodded. "We'll be in serious trouble if we did." He stated. "Oracle, we need to go to the locker rooms first." He shared. "Barricade the doors if you have to." He stated. "We need you and Panther to wear something else, Kirijo's sending another of her lackeys."

"Damn Skull, Joker's rubbing off of you." Futaba commented. "Though Mona would still find ways to nitpick about that."

"Why though?" Anne asked. "Don't the mask obscure our identities?" She steered the topic back.

"Just to be sure." Ryuji sighed. "My identity's already exposed, I'm not taking you guys down with me."

"Skull…" Anne trailed off.


	7. Chapter 6

The duo continued to walk towards the school's locker room, vigilant to any and other upcoming attacks as they proceeded on their way.

The two of them arrived at their first destination with relative ease. There was nothing else apart from the standing coffins both inside and outside the locker room.

"Is it okay if I'm here?" Anne cautiously asked.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Ryuji questioned.

"This is the boy's locker room!" Anne exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Oh that?" Ryuji asked. "There's nothing wrong with it." He shrugged as he searched for his locker. "I mean, there's no one else here.

Ryuji found his locker and then searched things as Anne stood guard by the doorway. He retrieved a pair of sunglasses, to which he tossed them to his companion.

"Wear that under your mask." Ryuji ordered.

"Wha- Why?"

"Didn't you notice that your face is visible every time you summon Carmen?" Ryuji asked. "That's to protect your identity from the goon that Kirijo's going to send." He explained.

Anne sighed and wore the sunglasses under her mask. She felt uncomfortable wearing the accessory under her mask, but Ryuji did present a good point. The first thing about being a phantom thief was to hide their identities.

Suddenly the sunglasses Anne just equipped disappeared from under her mask.

"Hey Oracle, do your glasses disappear when you have your mask?" Anne questioned.

"They do." Futaba answered. "Did the sunglasses Skull gave you disappear?"

"They did." Anne admitted.

"Don't worry about it." Futaba assured. "It'll reappear once we're out of wherever this is." She glanced. "Or when you summon your Persona."

"Could you also let your hair down?" Ryuji asked, pulling Anne from her conversation with their navigator.

"Sure." Anne nodded as she removed the hair bands that kept her hair up. "But why?"

"Oracle's going to need that." Ryuji answered. "She needs to have her hair up." He added. "So your usual appearance won't match with how you look today."

"Wow Skull, you thought this through." Anne praised. "I'm impressed."

"I already put one team in jeopardy." Ryuji merely shrugged. "I'm not about to do the same with this one." He finished with determination.

"Be careful you two." Futaba alerted the both of them. "There are two shadows en route to your location."

"Any weaknesses Oracle?" Anne asked.

"They both have one." Futaba answered. "One is weak to Bless attacks and the other is weak to Psy attacks." She relayed.

Ryuji retrieved his shirt and his school blazer then tossed the shirt to his companion. "Tie that to your waist." He ordered. "Just in case your shirt gets torn like mine is currently." He explained as he tied his blazer on his hips.

Ryuji's shirt have suffered a few tears and slashes from the previous attacks, but most of his torso is still covered.

"What about you?" Anne questioned.

"Panther look out!" Ryuji yelled as he pushed his companion, taking the brunt of the incoming Garu attack.

"Skull!"

Ryuji was blown to the wall of the locker room, dazed at his weakness getting exploited.

"Skull fell down!" Futaba pointed out. "Hang in there."

"Why you?!" Anne growled as she summoned Carmen and shot two fireballs towards the still unseen enemy.

Anne's eyes widen in surprise when those same fireballs were returned to her. Thinking fast, she immediately ducked and dodged the projectiles were coming at her.

"Careful!" Futaba echoed. "One of them reflects fire attacks." She shared.

"Would've been nice to know that beforehand." Anne grumbled as she crawled for a better hiding place near her companion.

"Aaah." Ryuji groaned as he recovered from the previous attack. "That wind attack hurt like hell." He grumbled.

Anne immediately pulled Ryuji to her side as a Black Frost and a Titania entered the locker room, in search of their opponents.

As soon as the shadows' backs were turned away from them, Ryuji immediately summon Captain Kidd and shot two cannonballs to the roof. The cannonballs exploded in a puff of gray smoke and generated lightning which struck the shadows.

"Damn not enough." Ryuji huffed as he dodged an icicle coming his way.

"Come Carmen!" Anne exclaimed as her Persona materialized before her.

Carmen shot a couple of fireballs towards the floor which summoned couple of fiery pillars towards the Titania. The female shadow yelled in pain as her clothes began to catch fire.

"That's not all." Anne yelled as Carmen began to rotate her heart minions which put the Black Frost in a daze.

Suddenly, the Black Frost began forming a snowball and tossed it towards the roof. The snowball in question began to expand then explode in ice, freezing the Titania in her place and sparing both Skull and Panther.

"Burn and Confusion, you're on a roll Panther!" Futaba praised.

"Careful, it's not over yet." Ryuji cautioned.

"Support's on the way!" Futaba stated as he shower of light blue dews rejuvenated the duo once more.

"Much appreciated." Anne expressed his gratitude.

"Thank you!" Ryuji smirked s he ripped his mask off of his face.

Captain Kidd materialized behind Ryuji and fired a disembodied golden hand from his canon-like arm. It expanded to the size of three lockers and struck the confused Black Frost, flinging the shadow towards the other side of the room.

The Black Frost recovered from the attack and began charging at its opponents with both of its hand glowing in the color of its hat. The shadow struck the frozen Titania and shattered both the ice that encased her and the shadow as soon as it hit.

"Nice." Ryuji smirked. "Time to end this!" He exclaimed as Captain Kidd readied its cannon-like arm at the shadow. "Ziodyne!"

Captain Kidd fired an electrically charged cannonball from its arm as soon as the cannonball hit the confused Black Frost, lightning struck the shadow and defeated it.

"And that's that." Ryuji exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air then retrieved

The shadows that were once Titania and Black Frost dissolved in black smoke and revealed the unconscious forms of a newly hired female teacher and a first year male student of the school.

"Guys what's going on?" Futaba questioned, terrified. "Why are humans turning into shadows?"

"We don't know." Anne answered. "We witnessed a student turn into the Oberon we were fighting before." She added.

"Kirijo said that she'll explain things once this is all over." Ryuji supplied. "When that will be, I have no clue." He admitted.

"In any case Oracle, sit tight." Anne reassured. "We're on our way."

Ryuji nodded as Captain Kidd materialized in front of him and stood on the boat the pirate was riding.

"What?" Ryuji asked. "If Nijima-senpai can ride her Persona, what's the harm if we try it too?" He asked as he offered his hand towards his companion. "I mean my Persona is on top of a boat and her Persona is a motorcycle."


	8. Chapter 7

The way to Futaba’s classroom was filled with enemies ranging from Pixies, Angels, Thoths to Lilims, Skadis, Norns to Dominions, Kalis, Eligors, and Unicorns.

Anne and Ryuji managed to sneak past a lot of them but they were still caught in a few battles, which were thankfully fast and easy.

 “Oracle it’s us.” Anne announced. “We’re here to get you.”

“Ope-“

“About damn time!” Futaba exclaimed as she hugged Anne tightly. “It was scary in there!” She shivered. “And before anyone comments.” She added.” Being alone in a dark room is nothing compared to being alone with a bunch of coffins surrounding you.” She finished.

“It’s alright now.” Anne cooed as she rubbed the younger woman’s back in comfort.

“Hey Oracle.” Ryuji nudged the young girl. “Oracle?”

“What?” Futaba looked at the older boy.

“Wear this.” Ryuji handed her his uniform’s blazer.

“And I’ll put your hair in pigtails.” Anne decided. “To fully differentiate us from how we usually look.” She nodded.

“What about Skull?” Futaba asked.

“My identity’s been compromised, remember?” Ryuji reminded. “That doesn’t really serve much of a purpose for me.” He shrugged.

Anne and Futaba looked at each other before beginning the tasks that were assigned to them: Futaba wearing Ryuji’s school blazer; Anne putting their navigator’s hair in pigtails.

“I’m not dragging the whole team down if I can help it.” Ryuji muttered to himself.

“Where do we go next?” Anne asked. “Everywhere we go, we’ll be in a fight.” She exclaimed. “And I don’t think we have the energy to continue fighting for much longer.” She groaned in exhaustion. “This is totally different, there are no safe rooms in whatever this is.”

Ryuji sighed in agreement. He was also exhausted from the battles they were in.

 “Oracle, can you make contact with Queen, Noir and Fox?” Ryuji asked. “We could really use their help here.” He sighed.

“I’ve been trying to contact them.” Futaba admitted. “They’re either too far from my range or just aren’t present whatever this is.” She offered.

“They’re present alright.” Ryuji responded.

“I agree.” Anne nodded. “This is a place where we can use our Personas.” She explained. “You’ve never been actually far from us when you were supporting us in battle.” She offered. “Maybe that explains why you can’t contact them.”

“You have a point.” Futaba nodded.

“Maybe you’ll have more luck by the school’s entrance?” Ryuji asked.

“Maybe.” Futaba nodded. “But the way there is filled with shadows roaming around aimlessly.”

“We’re Phantom Thieves remember?” Ryuji reassured. “We can sneak past them no problem.”

* * *

 

Futaba, Ryuji and Anne managed to sneak their way towards the school entrance. As soon as they stepped outside the school building, they were greeted with upright coffins and a few Raja Nagas patrolling the campus grounds.

“Necronomicon!” Futaba exclaimed as she forcibly removed her mask off of her face.

A spaceship materialized above Futaba and it beamed her inside the Persona.

“Any luck?” Anne asked.

“Still out of my reach.” Their navigator admitted. “Maybe they’re not nearby.” She sighed.

Suddenly, a lone Raja Naga was turned towards them and let out a huge cry, attracting the attention of nearby Shadows.

“Crap.” Ryuji cussed. “That one saw us.” He pointed out.

As soon as the Shadow finished shrieking, he rushed towards the trio, spear pulled back, ready to strike.

“Oh no you don’t”! Ryuji exclaimed. “Persona!”

Captain Kidd materialized behind Ryuji and fired a cannonball towards the sky and generated a single lightning strike towards the enemy.

The Raja Naga simply raised his spear and spun it, blocking the lightning strike.

“That one blocks Electric attacks.” Futaba helpfully supplied.

“Then how about this?!” Anne exclaimed. “Carmen!”

Carmen appeared in front of Anne and shot a fireball to the ground that summoned a pillar of fire right under the Shadow’s tail.

“Graaah!” The Raja Naga cried out in pain.

As soon as the cry came out, a Naga came out of nowhere and attempted to slash Ann. The girl in question simply twirled in her place and cartwheeled away from the enemy, effectively dodging the enemy’s spear.

“And Panther dodges with grace.” Futaba praised.

Another cry came from the Raja Naga and a Lamia rushed towards it aid. The newcomer kissed the summoner’s lips as the two glowed light blue.

“Careful, that Lamia is healing that Raja Naga!” Futaba warned.

“Crap!” Ryuji cussed. “Persona!”

Captain Kidd appeared once more and fired several cannonballs to the sky. Those same cannonballs rained down on the trio of shadows.

As the Raja Naga and Naga were pelted by raining fiery metal balls, the Lamia simply slithered her way towards Ryuji, dodging the falling fiery balls in the process, and clawed Ryuji’s shirt open and nicked his bare abdomen as a result.

“Skull!” Anne and Futaba exclaimed in worry.

“Don’t worry!” Ryuji reassured. “I’m fine.”

The trio of shadows gave out a sharp cry at the same time and without a moment’s notice, they were surrounded by Nagas, Lamias, and Raja Nagas.

“We’re surrounded!” Anne exclaimed.

Suddenly, paper started raining on their area. As soon as those papers landed on a shadow, they glowed yellow and disintegrated into black goop.

“Sakamoto,” Kirijo’s voice rang inside the trio’s mind. “I believe Amada has arrived at your school.” She explained. “Amada?”

“Right here Mitsuru-senpai.” A new voice spoke. “They were surrounded by a lot of the Persona-like shadows.” He reported. “I still can’t see them due to the volume of shadows surrounding them.

“What shadows Amada?” Mitsuru questioned.

“Lamias, Nagas and Raja Nagas Mitsuru-senpai.” The voice identified as Ken answered. “All block and/or resist electricity attacks.” He added.

Anne dodged a few lightning strikes coming her way and sent a couple of fire balls in retaliation. Ryuji on the other hand would sometimes take hits for Anne and send a barrage of fiery metal balls to counter the attack.

“Excuse me.” Futaba intruded into the conversation. “Can we cut the chitchat and focus on helping us?” She added. “We’re literally surrounded, Skull and Panther can’t keep up!”

“Oracle!” Ryuji called out as he grabbed Anne by the collar and forced her to duck from a spear stab.

“What?!” Futaba replied. “Just saying if they’re here to help, they need to stop talking!” She explained herself. “My healing spells can’t keep up!”

“I see.” Mitsuru voiced out in an apologetic tone. “Amada carry on.” She added. “We’ll talk later.”

“Amada right?” Futaba questioned. “I’m this team’s navigator.” She explained. “Where are you right now?”

Ken didn’t answer  but opted to summon his Persona. “Kala-Nemi!”

A few more papers rained down from the sky and it considerably lessened the amount of enemies that Ryuji and Anne have to deal with. As soon as the enemies were thin enough, the trio saw a man with brown hair.

“Akechi?” Anne muttered. “I thought he was dead.”

“He is.” Ryuji nodded. “What are you talking about?” He asked as he jumped backwards to avoid the claws of a Lamia.

“That guy.” Anne pointed at the brown haired man. “Isn’t that Akechi?” She asked.

“Hey you’re right!” Ryuji agreed. “I thought he died.”

“Guys! Focus!” Futaba cautioned.

“Right.” Ryuji and Anne nodded simultaneously as they summoned their Personas once more.

Anne and Ryuji didn’t even get to let their Personas attack as papers began to surround the shadows. The papers in question glowed in yellow as more papers rose from the ground and stuck themselves unto the bodies of the enemies.

Not a moment later, every shadow in the vicinity disintegrated into black goo and revealed the unconscious faculty, staff and students of the school.

Anne, Ryuji and Futaba, still inside Necronomicon, approached the newcomer with curiosity and caution. They thought Kirijo was sending someone named Amada.

Why was Akechi here?

The boy in question was using his spear as some sort of crutch, clearly that last attack took a lot out of him as the maroon-colored being vanished from behind him.

“You must be Sakamoto.” The boy stood up straight and offered his hand for shake.

“Cut the crap Akechi.” Ryuji snarled. “What are you doing here?”

“Akechi?” The boy was confused. “The second detective prince?”

“Oracle, is he really Akechi-san?” Anne asked.

“I don’t know.” Futaba admitted. “He didn’t use Robin Hood or Loki.” She explained. “He could very well be him.

“You must have mistook me for him.” The boy decided to butt into the conversation. “I’m Ken Amada, the person Mitsuru-senpai sent to help.” He introduced himself.

“B-but you look just like him!” Anne exclaimed.

“I get that a lot.” Ken chuckled. “Ever since Akechi-san’s television appearances, a lot of people has mistook me as him.” He admitted. “Especially now that he’s still missing.”

Anne and Ryuji actually looked down in guilt at the mention of Goro Akechi’s status. For all intents and purposes, he died inside Shido’s palace. They weren’t able to save him.

“Anyway, I’m Ryuji Sakamoto, that’s Panther.” Ryuji introduced himself and Anne’s codename. “Oracle’s inside her Persona.” He added.

Ryuji raised his mask and covered his forehead for the other boy to see his face.

“I’m guessing you’re Skull then?” Ken asked rhetorically.” Using codenames while battling shadows, that’s something Junpei-san would’ve liked.” He chuckled at the memory. “But I would like to know their real names.”

“Look I appreciate what you guys did.” Ryuji started. “But you can’t have their names.” He stated with finality. “There is a reason we have codenames.” He added. “I know my identity has been compromised, but I’m not taking them down with me.”

“I see.” Ken nodded. “Mitsuru-senpai, you heard what they said.”

“I see.” Kirijo’s voice was heard once again. “Kikuno, initiate Operation: Cover up.”

“As you wish Lady Mitsuru.” A new voice, voiced her affirmation.

 


	9. Chapter 8

"Breaking News" The television blared as Sojiro bid farewell to the last customer during the lunch hour.

"Shujin Academy was just attacked by an unknown terrorist group." The television continued, stopping Sojiro from what he was doing. "According to initial investigations, no one was awake during the siege."

Sojiro dropped everything he was doing, flipped the 'closed' sign on his door and grabbed his car keys.

The TV changed scenes and showed the entrance of Shujin Academy as the reporter thanked the newscaster.

"We have Police Officer Sanada to discuss a few more details of this terrorist attack." The on-scene reporter as another man stood beside him.

Sojiro chose this time to turn off the television and rushed towards the school.

* * *

After rushing towards the school to fetch his daughter, he decided to grab Ryuji and Anne as well. The trio showed signs of being banged up, which made him fear for the worst. He's just glad that the trio were relatively safe.

"What the hell happened at school for you to be banged up like that?" Sojiro asked as he dabbed some antiseptics on Ryuji's wounds. "Don't tell me you decided to play hero and fought some of those terrorists." Which made the Sakamoto wince a bit.

"There were no terrorists." Futaba interjected as she removed the blazer from her person. "That was a cover up." She added.

"Futaba-chan's right." Anne agreed as she got out of the restroom, wearing Ryuji's shirt. "It was the Shadows that attacked us." She informed.

"The Shadows from that metaverse thing from last year?" Sojiro asked in surprise, that he unintentionally dabbed on Ryuji's wound a little harder.

"Gaah!" Ryuji hissed.

"And done." Sojiro announced. "Wear this." He threw one of Ren's shirt at the wounded boy.

"The same one." Futaba answered Sojiro's question as she fixed her hair and Ryuji wore the shirt given to him.

* * *

"Are all of you okay?" Makoto demanded.

"Do you require any assistance?" Haru asked in concern.

"Where are you now?" Makoto asked.

"Makoto calm down." Anne reassured. "Boss fetched us and we're currently in Leblanc." She explained to the phone on the table that was on loudspeaker.

"You do not leave there." Makoto ordered. "Haru and I will be there shortly." She finished as she ended the call.

Ryuji and Anne looked at each other.

"It's probably better that they hear everything from you." Sojiro piped in as he gave the trio a plate of curry each and cup of juice each. "Even after knowing your activities last year and Wakaba's cognitive psience, I still can't believe what you told me."

"Even we can't believe what just happened." Anne exclaimed. "And we experienced it."

"What's unbelievable was how powerful that Kirijo person is!" Futaba exclaimed. "She was able to communicate with us even from far away." She added. "Either that or she has someone powerful to assist her in doing what she did earlier."

"Wait Kirijo?" Sojiro questioned. "The CEO of the Kirijo group, Mitsuru Kirijo, is involved in all of this?" He asked in disbelief. "What kind of mess are you kids into now?" He growled.

Ryuji was about to explain when his own phone rang. He looked at it and saw that his mom was calling.

"Sorry Anne, can you guys handle this?" Ryuji asked. "Ma's calling, she's probably worried sick now."

"Go reassure your mom Ryuji." Futaba assured, as disrespectful to her elders as ever. "We'll handle Sojiro."

Ryuji nodded and headed upstairs for some privacy.

"Here's the rundown of what has happened in the past few days." Anne explained as she began to narrate.

* * *

"Are any of you injured?" Ren's voice questioned over the phone.

Ren had called Anne's phone as Makoto and Haru arrived at Leblanc. He was worried to what his friends experienced.

"We'll explain later, Makoto and Haru just arrived." Anne stated. "Ryuji's mom just called." She explained.

"Why don't you guys talk upstairs?" Sojiro suggested. "You can get more privacy up there, a customer might walk in the middle of the conversation."

"Thanks Boss." Ren expressed his gratitude over the phone.

"Ren?"

"Ren-kun?"

"Hello Haru, Makoto." Ren greeted. "Where's Ryuji?" He asked.

"He's upstairs." Futaba answered. "His mom called."

"Futaba, call Yusuke." Ren ordered as the group went with the owner's suggestion.

As if on cue, Futaba's phone rang.

"Well, I guess, Inari's a step ahead of us for once." Futaba commented.

* * *

"None of it was true." Ryuji answered everyone's queries. "It was a cover up by Kirijo herself."

"What do you mean?" Ren questioned. "The news said that the school was attacked."

"By Shadows." Anne supplied. "Not by terrorists but by shadows."

"That's impossible!" Morgana denied the claim. "Shadows can't exist in the real world." He added. "And the Metaverse is gone." He continued.

"We don't exactly know what happened." Futaba chimed in. "One second I was in the middle of class and the next I was surrounded by upright coffins and the surroundings turned green and black." She continued.

"Not to mention that the shadows we fought were the people who didn't turn into coffins." Anne added.

"Did any of you experience the same thing?" Makoto asked the others.

"No, nothing of that sort happened here." Ren answered.

"I can confirm that." Morgana chimed in.

"I'm afraid no." Yusuke denied. "I was in class when it was suddenly suspended because of what happened at Shujin." He stated over the phone.

"Classes went on as normal for Haru and I as well." Makoto nodded. "Up until the sudden suspension." She finished.

"I must admit that I was worried for everyone's safety." Haru admitted. "I immediately rushed to Mako-chan's side before making the call."

"They're upstairs." Sojiro's voice was heard over the phone.

"Thank you, Boss." Yusuke thanked the owner.

A moment later everyone was in the same room except for Ren and Morgana.

"In any case, are the three of you okay?" Ren repeated his question from earlier. "You did mention getting into a fight with Shadows.

"We're relatively fine." Futaba answered." Although Ryuji's weakness to wind was exploited a few times." She informed everyone. "His shirt was torn open and even managed to nick his torso." She finished.

"Ryuji are you fine?" Came Ren's voice.

"Are you fine?" Was everyone else's reaction.

"Chill guys." Ryuji reassured everyone. "Boss already patched me up with some disinfectants and band aids." He informed everyone. "Hey Ren." He changed everyone's focus. "Boss let me wear your shirt, my PE uniform got torn by a shadow." He explained. "As Futaba said."

"Which shirt?" Ren asked.

"That white V-neck shirt." Ryuji answered. "Boss immediately handed me one of your shirts after patching me up." He explained. "Don't worry, I'll get this washed and return it when you come for a visit."

"Keep it." Ren chuckled over the phone.

"For real?"

"Yeah, consider it a job well done for keeping everyone safe in shadow fights in my absence." Ren praised.

A faint blush appeared on Ryuji's face, mostly unnoticed.

"I-I don't know what to say." Ryuji admitted.

"I'm serious, a shirt is a small price for everyone's safety." Ren shrugged. "In any case, can you give everyone else a complete rundown of what happened at school?" He asked the trio. "I'm still a little iffy on what happened.

"I agree." Morgana voiced his agreement over the phone. "The Metaverse should have been gone, and that included our ability to summon our Personas."

And so Anne, Ryuji and Futaba took turns to explain what happened during the Shadow Attack.

* * *

"Not only is Kirijo-san a powerful woman, she's also a Persona-user herself." Haru shared her thoughts.

"So in this strange event, only people with Personas can roam around freely," Makoto mulled "and anyone without a Persona will risk getting turned into a shadow."

"Not necessarily turn into." Morgana interjected. "I feel like their shadows had gone berserk and took over." He explained.

"I am somewhat glad that Ryuji's status as Persona user was compromised." Ren admitted.

"I guess you can find a silver lining there." Morgana sighed. "But that was still a dumb mistake Ryuji." The cat chastised over the phone.

"What was that?!" Ryuji growled.

"No, that wasn't at all Ryuji's fault." Makoto voiced out. "If anyone from Shujin encountered Kirijo-san they'd most likely be scanned for a Persona." She explained.

"If anything, it's thanks to Ryuji's quick thinking, he was able to preserve our identities." Anne praised. "And the person Kirijo-san sent was none-the-wiser." She smiled as she put an arm over Ryuji's shoulders.

"I guess the monkey can think of a good plan sometimes." Morgana fired.

"What was that you dumb cat!"

"Wait, we aren't going to talk about that Akechi look-alike?" Futaba asked.

"What is there to talk about?" Haru asked. "Didn't he introduce himself as Ken Amada?" She continued.

"What if that was really Akechi?" Futaba countered. "Hiding behind an alias and all that."

"Didn't he have a different Persona than the one Akechi used last year?" Makoto questioned.

"Yes, I believe he called his Persona Kala-Nemi." Anne nodded.

"Don't forget, Akechi can use multiple Personas." Futaba reminded.

"Futaba presents a good point." Makoto nodded. "We were caught off guard when we saw Akechi use Loki." She added. "It is possible that Kala-Nemi is another of his Persona."

"Didn't you say that you couldn't get a reading after the gunshot?" Yusuke asked the group's navigator. "Wasn't that the reason why we were forced to retreat and were unable to save Akechi?" He continued.

"I know what I said!" Futaba exclaimed. "I just can't ignore the possibility that the person who killed my mother is still alive." She explained. "And continue to roam freely."

"We understand how you feel Futaba," Ren's voice cooed from the phone. "-but we can't bother ourselves with hypotheticals." He added. "Or we'll lose sight of what's ahead of us."

"I know that." Futaba nodded, eyes downcast. "But still…" She trailed off.

"Nothing." Ryuji interjected. "You got to live in the present." He added. "You got to stop living in the past and look what's a head." He finished.

"Thanks Ryuji." Futaba nodded as she hugged the older boy tightly.

"Ryu-kun!" Houtarou's voice was suddenly heard from downstairs.

Ryuji's immediate reaction was to perk up look at the stairs.

"Ryu-kun?" Morgana voiced everyone's question over the phone.

"Ma?" Ryuji questioned as he quickly untangled himself from Futaba.

The male Sakamoto immediately headed downstairs and was greeted by the sight of his frantic mother with watery eyes.

Hotarou's response was to immediately hug her son as relief flooded her system upon seeing him safe and sound.

"As soon as you stated where you were, I immediately rushed to this place." The female Sakamoto explained as she buried her face to her son's chest. "I just needed to make sure." She added.

"It's fine Ma." Ryuji hugged his mother back. "I'm fine." He reassured. "No one was hurt in the attack." He added. "While I was one of the few people awake, I made sure to hide." He assured.

The rest of the thieves just watched from the room upstairs.

"How about the two of us eat somewhere else?" Hotarou offered. "Then go home right after?"

"What about your other jobs?" Ryuji asked curiously.

"I already called in." Hotarou explained. "They understand."

Ryuji was about to turn around and grab his things, when Anne immediately put his bag on his shoulders and greeted the new arrival.

"Hello Sakamoto-san." Anne greeted.

"Anne-chan!" Hotarou exclaimed. "Ryuji, you didn't mention that Anne-chan was here."

"I just haven't had the chance to." Ryuji sheepishly replied.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Makoto prompted.

"Oh!" Ryuji perked up and stepped sideways. "Ma, these are my friends." He gestured to them as the rest of the group met with elder Sakamoto. "The girl with black hair is Makoto Nijima-senpai, to her right, the girl with auburn hair is Haru Okumura-senpai." He gestured to both girls. "You already met Anne."

"Hello." Anne greeted.

"It's nice to meet you Sakamoto-san." Makoto bowed in respect.

"It's nice to meet you as well Sakamoto-san." Haru mimicked the other girl.

"Next is Yusuke Kitagawa, the only other boy." Ryuji gestured towards Yusuke next. "And lastly is Futaba Sakura, the boss's daughter."

"It is nice to meet a fair woman who has birthed someone as vulgar as Ryuji." Yusuke greeted.

"H-hello." Futaba responded as she hid behind Ryuji.

"Hello." Sojiro greeted.

"It's nice to meet you all." Hotarou bowed. "I hope my son hasn't caused anyone problems."

"Ma!" Ryuji whined as he blushed. "You don't gotta do that." He exclaimed. "I've been a good boy alright." He insisted. "Right guys?"

Everyone didn't want to meet Ryuji's or Hotarou's eyes as they thought up of an answer.

"He did cause a few problems." Anne trailed off.

"But he has bailed us out more times than I can count." Haru immediately interjected.

"C'mon guys." Ryuji whined as he appeared redder than before.

"Ryuji!" Hotarou called out. "That's not how you treat your friends." She scolded.

Everyone just laughed at Ryuji's expense and even Ryuji himself joined in.

* * *

After a whole afternoon of bonding with his mother, Ryuji kissed his mother goodnight and headed for his own room. He immediately lied down as soon as he was inside when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Ryuji groggily answered.

"The same thing could be applied to you, you know." Ren's voice stated calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Ryuji yawned as he got up and sat on his bed.

"Stop living in the past and look what's ahead." Ren repeated Ryuji's words from earlier. "The same could be applied to you, you know." He pointed out. "You're still blaming yourself with the track team's disbandment." He stated. "Aren't you?"

"Kinda hard not to." Ryuji sighed. "The team got canned after I punch Kamoshida's ugly mug." He admitted. "To everyone else, I did cause the team to disband." He finished.

"Should that still bother you?" Ren questioned. "You managed to find the team a much better coach than Kamoshida and his lackey." He pointed out. "And your teammates already forgave you." He continued. "Even if I didn't want to agree with how they have gone about it." He finished with a hiss.

"I know I should let that go." Ryuji admitted. "But it's really hard to when history keeps repeating itself." He reasoned out. "I ruined the previous team I was in." He started to explain. "Now, I'm about to do the same to you guys."

"Didn't Makoto lay that out earlier?" Ren questioned. "She stated that you're not at any fault for your identity being compromised." He remembered the conversation the team had earlier. "Had Mishima been there, I'm pretty sure that Kirijo-san will have him scanned for a Persona."

"There comes the problem." Morgana inserted himself into the conversation. "Ryuji's most likely going to be sued now that Kirijo has proof that he's a phantom thief." He explained. "Or at the very least use him as a means to their end." He continued." Like how Shido used Akechi."

"Way to bring the guy down Morgana." Ren muttered under his breath. "We also can't ignore the possibility that Kirijo-san is acting out in good faith." Ren tried to salvage the situation.

"Makoto said the same thing." Ryuji pointed out. "She also said I should be prepared for the worst and hope for the best." He finished.

"That is all we can do for now." Ren sighed. "I wish I was there." He admitted. "I might've been able to steer the suspicion off of you."

"Dude no!" Ryuji reacted immediately at the suggestion." You suffered so much for the team." He pointed out. "I can't possibly let you suffer because of me." He finished.

"But still." Ren tried to argue.

"But nothing." Ryuji interrupted. "You've already done so much for us." He reasoned. "It time that I contribute something substantial to the team."

"Finally the monkey gets it." Morgana's condescending voice was heard again.

"What was that?!"

"Ryu-kun! You're disturbing the neighbors." Hotarou reminded from outside her son's room.

"Sorry Ma!" Ryuji apologized.

"In any case." Ren got Ryuji's attention. "I hope you won't be arrested like I was Ryuji." He admitted. "I wouldn't want the same fate to befall on you."

"Hey it ain't all that bad." Ryuji grinned. "I could be shipped to your hometown and gain the ability to have more Personas."

"Ryuji!" Ren hissed. "What I went through was no easy ordeal." He reminded. "While it's true that I was really thankful to have met all of you." He started. "But I could have gone without being tortured and being killed."

"Sorry." Ryuji apologized. "I was just trying to lighten the mood." He sighed. "But seriously Ren, you don't have anything to worry about." He reassured his best friend. "I won't rat anyone out."

"I'm not worried about them." Ren admitted. "I'm worried about you." He exclaimed. "You could face the same horrors I did."

"Like my Ma always say." Ryuji sighed." Hope for the best but be prepared for the worst." He continued. "Frankly, I'm scared but I'm prepared." He admitted.

"That's the thing, you shouldn't have to face that ordeal." Ren argued.

"What can we do?" Ryuji asked "I was given this situation."

"But I promise you this." Ren's voice became resolute." If you do end up being arrested, I will use everything in my power to get you free." He announced. "Just like you guys did for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been asked this a few times now.  
> Why does the Phantom Thieves have their initial Personas instead of their 2nd-tier Personas?  
> Considering how the P4 Persona Users in Arena have their initial Personas, I decided to go that route as well because if there's one thing in common between the two groups, its that their Personas evolved through the Social Links/Confidants as opposed to P3's Persona evolution being dependent on the plot.  
> If that makes any sense.


	10. Chapter 9

Afternoon of the next day, Ryuji was outside the same hospital that compromised his identity. He received a call from the doctor that day while playing some video games.

School was still suspended as requested by the police department to investigate the apparent terrorist attack that had happened.

He was about to get in when his name was called.

"Sakamoto!" Kazushi waved at him. "Great timing the three of us might as well go in together." He continued as he placed his right hand on the younger boy's left shoulder.

"Good Afternoon Sakamoto-kun!" Yuko greeted.

"Good afternoon Miyamoto-san, Nishiwaki-san." Ryuji greeted as he bowed at the older people before him.

"We heard what happened yesterday." Yuko started as she subtly checked the young boy for injuries and everything else that was amiss. "Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"Thankfully, no one was hurt." Ryuji answered. "I was one of the few who was awake." He admitted. "But I managed to hide to a safer place."

"Thank goodness." Yuko sighed in relief.

"That must have been an ordeal." Kazushi hung his arm on the younger male. "In any case, are you ready to know your results?" He asked.

"Kinda nervous actually." Ryuji answered.

"We won't know anything if we're going to stand here." Kazushi stated as he lightly pushed the young boy towards the entrance.

* * *

 

Ryuji was inside the doctor's office per the doctor's request as Kazushi and Yuko waited outside the office.

"I didn't know Ikutsuki had things like that spread around Kirijo affiliated hospitals." A familiar voice, for the people outside doctor's office, stated. "Then again, the whole thing with Minazuki started with him loading some kid in a hospital far away from Iwatodai." He sighed.

"I know how you feel." Yukari's voice replied. "When you think that man would stay dead, another thing pops ups." She voiced her frustration. "It's annoying."

"I wish he'd stop haunting us." The same voice responded with the same amount of frustrations.

"Junpei?" Kazushi voiced out.

"Kazushi?" Junpei responded. "Man it has been a long time!"

"It has!" Kazushi agreed.

Both men just high fived each other and did a bro hug.

"Yuko-chan." Yukari greeted Kazushi's companion.

"Yukari-chan." Yuko responded.

Both groups reminisced and played catch up with each other and what they have been doing these past few years since graduating high school.

"What brings you here?" Kazushi his friend.

"Got the kids I've been coaching checked up for their upcoming game." Junpei answered. "A good coach must look out to the well-being of their players then securing a win." He continued.

"Well, who would've thought that you'd be coaching elementary and middle school kids' baseball teams?" Yuko joked. "Everyone pegged you to drop out of college." She admitted.

"You know Mitsuru-senpai." Junpei took the joke. "She has everyone's best interest in mind." He added. "The next thing I knew, I was qualified to become a baseball coach." He chuckled.

"That's Mitsuru-senpai for you." Yukari chuckled. "She even made Junpei go through the training involved."

"No fair!" Yuko pouted. "I'm still stuck as someone's assistant."

"Want to have Mitsuru-senpai give in a good word?" Yukari asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Yuko declined as she shook her head. "I'd want to get in with my own merits."

"Hey!" Junpei replied indignantly. "I got in with my merits as well, you know!"

"Nobody said you didn't Stupei." Yukari chuckled. "You're just defensive."

"I resent that comment Yuka-tan." Junpei pouted.

"Speaking of kids." Yukari started. "I'm assuming that Sakamoto-kun's here for his results?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kazushi answered. "The doctor wanted to have a word with him."

"It's your choice Sakamoto-kun if you're going to undergo surgery or not." The doctor stated. "Nothing is wrong with your leg, but the pain will continue to linger or even act up from time to time." He finished.

Ryuji was shirtless when he went out of the doctor's clinic and was in the process of putting on his black shirt and purple jacket.

"I don't think Ma's got enough money for that." Ryuji admitted. "Maybe I won't go through the operation after all sensei." He continued.

The doctor and another familiar face followed Ryuji through the door as the other man spoke.

"We highly suggest that you proceed Sakamoto-kun." The new face stated. "Your work around the pain on your leg has caused you to have bad posture and that can lead to more skeletal complications."

"Now Hiraga-kun." The doctor interrupted. "You need to use the layman's terms when you're talking to your patients." He commented. "It's just common courtesy."

"I apologize sensei." The Hiraga bowed and apologized.

"Hiraga-kun's right." The doctor agreed. "We understand that you're slouching to work around the pain on your legs." He added. "But that will soon bring more problems to your bones, especially your back bone." He continued." You'd run the risk of getting brittle bones and or permanent curved posture." He finished.

"Can't you do something Hiraga-senpai?" Yukari asked.

"I'm sorry Takeba-kun." Hiraga apologized. "Only the surgery is the work around and fully prevent those things from happening."

"Can I take a few days to decide?" Ryuji finally asked. "I want Ma to know these things first." He admitted.

"Take your time Sakamoto-kun." The doctor smiled.

"Now with that out of the way." Junpei exclaimed. "Why don't we go to Big Bang Burger?" He offered. "My treat."

"I respectfully decline Iori-kun." The doctor smiled. "Although" The doctor paused. "I think you earned yourself a reunion of friends don't you Hiraga-kun?"

"Thank you sensei." The Hiraga expressed his gratitude.

"Before anything else, let's introduce everyone else first." Yuko prompted. "Sakamoto-kun, you already met Yukari, the boy next to her is Junpei Iori." She stated as she prompted at the man wearing a baseball cap. "And you've already met, Keisuke Hiraga, the doctor's apprentice."

"Hey Kid."

"Nice to meet you again Sakamoto-kun."

"This is Ryuji Sakamoto, a third year at Shujin Academy." Yuko introduced the youngest boy in the group.

"Nice to meet all of you."

"Speaking of food," Kazushi smiled. "Yuko and I just invited Sakamoto to eat outside."

"Join us then." Yukari smiled. "It'd give us a few moments to reminisce and play catch up." She explained. "I was certainly surprised that you're an apprentice in this hospital Hiraga-senpai." She expressed her surprise to her former upper classman. "Fuuka-chan thought you detested inheriting your father's hospital."

"I did detest the idea." Keisuke admitted. "It's all because of him." He smiled. "While he supported my every decision." He added. "Him being there to listen to me rant about things made me realize things." He smiled fondly.

"Stop, stop." Junpei exclaimed. "I get that he helped us all, but we're here to talk about ourselves." He explained. "Catch up with what we accomplished."

"Still jealous of him stupei?" Yukari questioned.

"Hey!" Junpei replied indignantly. "I may be a bit of an asshole when he arrived." He admitted. "But he and I made up." He defended himself. "That should count for something right?"

"Whatever you say Junpei." Kazushi and Yuko chuckled. "Whatever you say."

"Aww c'mon guys!" Junpei pouted.

"What do you say Sakamoto-kun?" Yuko asked. "While it may be a reunion between schoolmates and friends, -" She explained. "- we're still doing this for you." She finished.

"It's okay." Ryuji nodded. "I just need to tell Ma where I'll be going." He explained.

"You do that." Junpei grinned.


End file.
